


The Red Door

by aryastcrks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastcrks/pseuds/aryastcrks
Summary: Dany and Sansa dance together. Lots of softness & fluff. Enjoy!





	The Red Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danyslemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyslemons/gifts).



Dany swayed to the soft music, gently filling the throne room from the vocals of the singer, a handsome man of 20. She twirled around, making her gown of purple silk spin in the air. Missandei giggled and clapped in response. 

Dany was in a particularly good mood today because her lady was coming home from a “secret mission” she would tell no one but her fellow travelers about. As far as Dany knew, Sansa had been in Winterfell. 

The throne room doors opened as Lady Sansa gracefully entered, her skirts whispering lullabies in harmony with the singer’s music as she crossed the floor towards Daenerys. 

“My lady,” Dany said, carefully curtsying. 

“Your Grace,” Sansa responded with a curtsy of her own. 

“May I have this dance?” Dany softly smiled and held out her right hand, dainty and petite. 

Sansa blushed deeply, her auburn hair shimmering in the light of the torches. 

“You may,” Sansa returned the smile. 

Ser Barristan and Strong Belwas cleared the throne room of everyone but the two girls dancing, and the singer, strumming a melody so beautiful it could put songbirds to shame. 

Dany’s petite frame fit well with Sansa’s tall, slender one, a few inches of difference between them. 

Sansa’s pink gown complimented Dany’s purple one well, making the two girls look like a painting splashed across the walls of the throne room. 

Dany and Sansa swayed to the melody gently and softly. Dany rested her head against Sansa’s beating heart, finding comfort in the other girl’s warmth. The Red Keep was not the same as the big house with the red door, but Sansa made the large, cold castle, echoing with the ghosts of her ancestors, seem like home, if only for a while. 

Dany could tell that Sansa had updates on the goings on of Westeros, but Sansa knew that Dany needed a moment to relax, and to just be a young girl. The two of them relished in each other’s company, feeling at home in each other’s arms. 

After a few moments, Sansa finally stepped away from Dany. Dany was slightly irritated at the loss of contact, but could not stay frustrated with her Sansa. 

“What is it, my lady?” Dany asked, her deep, violet eyes gazing into Sansa’s crystalline blue ones. Dany could not help but worry that something was wrong. 

“It’s the red door, Your Grace. We’ve found it.” And from inside Sansa’s sleeve, she produced a single lemon. A lemon, Dany presumed, from the lemon tree outside of the big house with the red door. Sansa was smiling a genuine smile, happiness and warmth radiating from her very being. 

“How is this possible? You were in Winterfell...” Dany started, trying to make sense of this miraculous but impossible piece of information. 

“No, Your Grace. I received a new lead on the house with the red door. I was in Dorne. We can go whenever you want,” Sansa replied, her smile growing wider as she watched Daenerys connect the dots and realize that what she was saying was true. 

Dany could not believe what she was hearing. Her home had finally been found; her lady, her love, her Sansa, had found it for her. She had traveled across Westeros in secret just to find this red door for Dany. 

Tears stung Dany’s eyes and threatened to pour onto her face. She had never been so happy in her life. Dany rushed towards Sansa and leaped into her arms, showering Sansa’s porcelain skin with kisses while Sansa twirled her around, both of them giggling all the while. 

“I love you. I love you. Thank you,” Dany whispered into Sansa’s ear, tears streaming down her face. 

“I would lay down my life for you, Your Grace. This was but a simple task. I love you more than anything,” Sansa returned, smiling gently.

Sansa set Dany down and continued to hold her in her arms, her forehead resting against Dany’s. After a moment, Dany and Sansa walked out of the throne room, hand in hand, ready to journey to the big house with the red door and make themselves a new home.


End file.
